


【四饼】扫码购买（一发完）

by Yellowcroaker (racifer)



Series: 【DYS】PWP合集 [3]
Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racifer/pseuds/Yellowcroaker
Summary: Warning: 调教师四 x 奴隶饼。脑洞源自饼哥微博：https://weibointl.api.weibo.cn/share/102553905.html?weibo_id=4438150556045035
Relationships: 四饼 - Relationship, 饼四 - Relationship
Series: 【DYS】PWP合集 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611037
Kudos: 22





	【四饼】扫码购买（一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 代 @云舟 发文，太太主页走这里：http://sweet-zhou.lofter.com

D岛两个月之后要开拍卖会。

这个灰色消息一经传出立刻得到了各大势力的关注与兴趣，在亚洲真正有权有势有钱的人不会不知道D岛，但是知道并不意味着能进去，能进去并不意味着能参加拍卖会，能参加拍卖会并不意味着有拍卖权，有的是没长脑子的土豪劣绅私下贬低D岛的制度，实际上都是没有资格进入D岛的人的酸言酸语。D岛是在整个亚洲都知名的三不管地带，没有人知道它背后的势力到底属于哪里，但是也没有人敢于挑战D岛的尊严，D岛有着极其完整且严格的会员制度，只有一定等级一定年份的会员才有资格在拍卖会上购买物品，同样，他们能买到的东西在其他任何地方都不会再有。

这次的拍卖会，D岛一如既往分了五个区，人宠也一如既往是最火爆的拍卖区。

说是人宠，其实就是奴隶。

D岛早期就是靠着调教奴隶贩卖奴隶维持生计的，岛主在最初的几年既帮客人调教奴隶也自己调教奴隶勉强供岛上的人吃喝，好在第一批奴隶卖出几个后D岛立刻声名鹊起，岛主凭借着这点名声和金钱，滚雪球似的迅速的经营起了这个大型的法外之地。说起来他也的确有经营头脑，深知只有得不到的才是人们最垂涎的，第一批他自己调教完成的奴隶除了卖出去的那寥寥几个以外，能干点的成了他岛上的大总管，有的彻底成了他养在身边儿的暖床人，有的再单独配了新的调教师，再有的几乎都听不到风声。虽然除了最一开始的少量高级会员几乎没人见过这一批奴隶，但所有人都知道这一批奴隶的成色是其他任何奴隶比不了的，太多的人等待着，他们宁滥勿缺，只想等到D岛拍卖这一批奴隶的时候倾尽全部把其中的任何一个带回家。

岛主就像个土皇帝一样吃着下面人给他上的供，把这个岛的规模越建越大，业务也不再单独限于人宠，各方面因素的促使下D岛最终成了整个亚洲都不可忽视的灰色区域。

拍卖会，是D岛最大的经济来源。人宠，更是他们最得意的产业。

这次的拍卖会他们整整造势造了两个月，不仅亚洲，甚至欧洲美洲的部分富豪都得到了风声，这次拍卖会他们会拍卖一只优秀的，由岛主早年亲自调教教导的大型犬，这个消息足够让人们疯狂，毕竟，距离上一次D岛拍卖岛主亲自带出来的奴隶已经过去了整整十一年。

这是土皇帝继续游戏人间过优越生活的垫脚石，外面的世界一派疯狂，被拍卖的奴隶却心如死灰。

他是岛主的第五个奴隶，由于长相普通甚至有些丑陋，只简单进行调教后就转给了一个新来的调教师继续进行后续教导，他和这个调教师相处已经将近十二年，他们几乎都以为彼此不会被分开，但是现实给了他们两个人一人一个耳光，告诉他们他们不过一个是岛主所有的奴隶，一个是受人管辖的普通调教师，如此而已。

奴隶叫烧饼，调教师叫曹鹤阳。

岛主其实从没想过烧饼能成才。

听话是听话，但是听话有什么用，在这个别说是野猫，就是狮子也能训成猫崽子的世道只有长的好看才能得到买主的青睐，不说外面的买主，就算是他自己不也是喜欢年轻柔软又听话的小孩儿吗。

但是曹鹤阳做到了。

曹鹤阳找到了烧饼适合的方向，用了将近七年调教出了一个优秀的大型犬，体型结实，身材健硕，具有令人难以忽视的性张力，同时，他们之间的羁绊已经无法割断。说实话烧饼已经不再适合作为一个出售的奴隶，但是岛主依旧决定将他出售。也许是因为D岛的生意形式开始由盛转衰，也可能是曹鹤阳自在快乐的生活状态惹恼了早年受尽侮辱千辛万苦才爬到现在的位置上的岛主，反正烧饼要被拍卖了，这件事并不需要得到曹鹤阳的同意。

毕竟曹鹤阳只是代理调教师，烧饼的名字是挂在岛主名下的，就算他们一起生活了十二年，曹鹤阳调教了烧饼十二年，烧饼也并不是真正意义上的曹鹤阳的奴隶。

岛主倾尽全力造势造了两个月，明天就是正式的拍卖会了。

烧饼的服装早在半个月前就已经准备好，布料虽然精致但是并不舒服，偏硬的镭射白色布料做衣服的底衬，黑色的皮质条带完美的勒紧他所有的大型肌肉群，领口暗示项圈似的收紧，并且带着一只似锁的圆环——因为明天的拍卖，他不能再戴着有曹鹤阳名字的的项圈。这身衣服可以很好的向所有人展示他强壮健康的身体，敏感有趣的乳尖，甚至硕大的阴茎，这些全部都是他卖出好价格的本钱，也许拍卖这件事唯一能让他感到安慰的就是他拍卖所得的钱有百分之三十可以归曹鹤阳所有，也因此他一直在调整自己的状态，如果被卖掉这个事实已经不能被改变，那他希望自己可以给曹鹤阳带来更多的收益。他的左耳戴着代表D岛出品的耳钉，脸上印着他的条形码和名字，不能更清晰的体现出他是一个待出售品。

这是我和四爷的最后一个夜晚。烧饼这么想着，更加依恋的蹭了蹭曹鹤阳的裤腿，成功换来安抚性的抚摸，今天和往常似乎并没有什么不同，好像明天并不是那场一定会分开他们的拍卖会，仗着他们之间超脱了主奴的那点感情与关系，烧饼在心里表达了自己强烈的不满，可能也有一点难过。

烧饼从来不叫他主人，只叫他四爷。他不能叫，也不想叫。

“你放心，我已经安排好了。”曹鹤阳左手拿着书，右手放下茶杯顺手揉了揉他的头发，表情里带着那么点胸有成竹，可惜烧饼习惯性的低着头，并没有看见。

不过烧饼对曹鹤阳的信任早已养成，不需要看到他的表情，只要曹鹤阳让他放心他就会放心，也不问曹鹤阳到底安排了什么，他可以放什么心，他讨好似的从喉咙里发出一声犬类的低吼，伸出舌尖舔了舔坐在阳台上看书的男人的手指。

“踏实点，别捣乱。”曹鹤阳貌似心情不错，他把手里的书卷成个筒抽了一下烧饼的后背，恋痛的大型犬好像得到了奖励，曹鹤阳成功获得一声快乐的犬吠。

不过再此之后他们再没有什么过多的交流，曹鹤阳在窗边安安静静的看书，烧饼就安安静静的俯卧在他腿边，就像他们这么多年经常做的那样，什么都不干，只是相互陪伴着，但是彼此心里都是踏实和宁静的，这可能也是他们与岛上其他主奴之间最大的区别。毕竟，他们已经彼此相伴将近十二年了。

“好了！上床睡觉！明天有的是忙的。”曹鹤阳突然合上手里的书宣布，把趴在他脚边都快睡着了的烧饼吓了一个激灵，毫不意外的屁股上又挨了一脚。不过烧饼还是很快乐的迅速窜到了床上——上了床他就可以说话了，他有话想和四爷说。

“四爷，明儿我就走了，你把我操了吧。我伺候了十二年道具，今儿最后一天了，让我伺候伺候你吧。” 

曹鹤阳终究还是没有进入烧饼的身体，明天拍卖现场会有专人对他做检查，如果今天真操了他后面，别说是烧饼，就是他自己估计也难逃一劫。不过曹鹤阳到底还是变相满足了大狗狗的愿望，他们第一次真正的腿交，不同于之前的训练，这次烧饼结实的大腿中间夹着的是曹鹤阳硬挺的性器。

健壮的男人跪趴在床上，腿间的润滑液直往下淌，本来结实的大腿肌肉此时湿滑的像女人的蜜穴，曹鹤阳在这个人工为他制造的肉洞里尽情操弄，偶尔甚至顶到烧饼饱涨低垂的囊袋激出他一声变了调的叫唤——他眼睛是湿的，屁股是湿的，前端是湿的，腿间也是湿的，他像一块浸满了水的抹布，在曹鹤阳的动作下他身体里的水好像都被榨了出来，弄得床单精湿。低哑的呻吟在屋子里回荡着，曹鹤阳生怕被人听到，一把捂住大型犬的口鼻，却没留神在因窒息而抽搐收缩的“肉洞”中交代了自己。

“妈的……”

曹鹤阳没有让烧饼射，他的囊袋需要保持饱满，不然十有八九明天也要出麻烦，岛主用了两个月的时间宣传烧饼吹嘘烧饼，如果在这种最基础的方面出了岔子毫无疑问烧饼的价格会下跌一个档次，而岛主绝不会接受这种事的发生。曹鹤阳很快的把他自己和大型犬收拾了个干净，烧饼的大腿内侧有些发红，不过还不到会被人注意到的程度。他们重新躺在干爽的床上，曹鹤阳似乎打定主意今晚不再颠鸾倒凤，半个小时后烧饼的嘴里含着曹鹤阳的精液快乐的眨了眨眼。

转天早晨就是D岛盛大的拍卖会，人宠会场的入场券一票难求，几乎世界各地的富豪们都听说了今天会拍卖一只优秀的，血统纯正的大型犬，他们因此而来，带着自己几乎全部的资产坐在拍卖会的座位上，谁都想带回那只优秀的奴隶。他们的欲望是一个无底洞，带回这只奴隶不仅象征着他们的财富也象征着他们的魄力，这只奴隶貌似不止是一个泄欲的工具更是一块金闪闪的勋章，促使他们一掷千金的好像并不是这个奴隶有多么的优秀，而是买下这个奴隶背后的意义。

当然，这些衍生的新的理由并没有得到岛主的关注，他只要钱，不管是什么理由，他希望烧饼能够卖出更多的钱。

烧饼是最后一件拍品，在他之前还有十四个奴隶等待出售，在拍卖师快活而具有煽动性的介绍下，他们也基本上卖出了符合自己身价的好价钱——这出乎拍卖师的预料，他本以为客户们会紧紧的捂着自己的腰包只等着烧饼出来哄抬价格抢到失控，不过还好，拍卖师庆幸的想，这些世界级别的富豪，军火商，黑道头子还有最基本的理智。

“最后一件拍品！也是本次拍卖会最重要的一件拍品，我相信大家都知道了到底是什么，我也不再赘述，请出我们的最后一件拍品，我们的明星——”

在拍卖师激情洋溢的介绍下一只巨大的铁笼子被推了出来，烧饼叉开腿跪在里面，穿着他那身可以完美展示他自己的衣服，目视前方，表情严肃，双臂背在身后，他没有任何表情，目光没有任何落点，此时的他只是一个拍品，也正因此他是一只优秀的，近乎完美的奴隶。

“大家对他的了解比我对他的了解更甚，我不再赘述，岛主名下首批奴隶之一，烧饼，底价五千万美金，每次加价不得低于五百万美金，拍卖开始！”

这句话就像倒进沸水的一勺油，整个场子几乎完全失去了理智，短短的几次喊价，价格就已经上了一亿，而一亿并不能抵消掉他们对于烧饼的渴望与热情，价格涨的飞快，拍卖师的脸因为激动而泛起不健康的潮红，大声嘶吼着询问下一个加价的人愿意为这只优秀的奴隶付出什么样的代价。

“两亿三千万。”

“金色贵宾，来自美国的黄先生，您确定要出两亿三千万美金吗！！”

价格上了两亿争抢的人就少了将近三分之二，其中的一部分他们也不一定是没有钱，不过为了一个奴隶花两亿美金也许已经超出了他们的预期，不管是因为能拿的出来这些钱的人逐渐变少还是他们不想为了一个奴隶花费这么庞大的一笔资金，场内畸形的热情得到了暂时性的打压，而一个直接加价两千万的声音几乎让其他的所有人都闭了嘴。

“两亿四千万。”

“两亿六千万”

调教师专属席位第一次发出了他们的声音，不过这位来自美国的黄先生似乎并不愿意放弃，他再次直接加了两千万，他这一次加价后烧饼的价格已经超过了世界历史上拍卖价格排名第四的画作。

“两亿七千万。”

调教师席位的那个声音再次加了一千万，搞得坐在金色贵宾席的黄先生异常恼火，他对于这个奴隶势在必得，但是D岛内部的调教师居然和他抢，谁知道这是不是D岛为了哄抬价格而安排的一出戏。

“三亿！”

黄先生有点失控的喊了出来，他实在渴望这个奴隶，烧饼的一切，从里到外从上到下都完全满足他的想象，三亿说实话已经远远超过了烧饼自己本身的价值，但是黄先生并不在乎，他只想赶紧把这个奴隶收归己有带回家，他相信没人能出的起或者愿意出三亿这个价格买一个奴隶，他出得起，他愿意出，他希望拍卖师的下一句话就是成交。

但是他惊讶的看见调教师席位的每一个人都站了起来，不明所以。

“鹤字调教师，全员，申请封拍。”

是那个刚刚和他竞价的声音，这是他第一次在人宠区拍卖场买东西，不知道到底发生了什么，但是可以清晰的看到拍卖师刚刚还洋溢着潮红的脸庞一下变得惨白，他的声音几乎都在颤抖。

“调教师们，你们要选择封拍吗？确定吗？”

“确定。”那个声音肯定的回复他。

“D岛人宠区最后一件拍品烧饼封拍，请调教师们选代表上台扫码付款。”

黄先生愕然，然后愤怒，他扔了手中的牌子站在自己的座位上破口大骂，嘶吼着要拍卖师给他一个解释。他志在必得，结果因为这样莫名其妙的原因失败，此中的心情想必非常的不美好。

“很抱歉黄先生，D岛拍卖场的规矩，如果所有的某一级别调教师联合起来全员同意的话，他们可以在任一拍卖会上封拍任一拍品，调教师代表则以底价拍得拍品，这个特权一年他们只能使用一次，黄先生我们很抱歉……”

这些对于烧饼和曹鹤阳来说都完全不重要。没错，这次的封拍就是曹鹤阳得知烧饼即将被拍卖后想的主意，而调教师代表也当然是他，就在拍卖师不停给黄先生道歉的时候曹鹤阳已经走上了拍卖台，他的手臂伸进笼子轻抚着烧饼的侧脸，烧饼还是那样的没什么表情，双眼目视前方，即便被这么大的惊喜砸中也没有什么特殊的反应，因为在这个场合他不能有，他极其微弱的蹭了蹭曹鹤阳的手掌，这种轻微的动作只有他们彼此之间能够感受得到，高清的大屏幕都不一定能体现出这点动作，他清了清嗓子，沉声开口。

“先生，请您扫码购买。”

-END-


End file.
